


The Beauty of Accent Walls

by BrandonStrayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Interior Decorating, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Rentboys, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Draco has an interior design DIY project and Harry is going to work his arse off until it is complete.





	The Beauty of Accent Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from a very graphic dream and had to write it down. You can thank my subconscious for this.
> 
> Much thanks to my pals [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliemaye), [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse), and [Keep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_calm_and_expecto_patronum) for the beta.

“Are you ready?”

Harry nodded his head where it rested against Draco’s button-up shirt . Harry was naked and on all fours, using Draco as a pillow as he lay propped up against the headboard of the bed, fully clothed. Draco crossed his long legs as he tucked his wand underneath one thigh, just in case. Harry groaned and shifted when Draco’s leg briefly made contact with his balls, which hung heavy between his legs.

“Look at me.” When Harry didn’t comply, Draco repeated the instruction. Harry dragged his head around to meet Draco’s stare, his eyes already slipping into the look of animal need they took on when they played like this. Draco took hold of Harry’s chin, pinching the skin between his thumb and finger and waiting until he had Harry’s attention locked on him. “You’re not to come yet, do you understand me?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, daddy.”

The whispered words shot straight through Draco’s cock and it shifted behind the zipper of his trousers. For a moment, he contemplated stripping naked and taking Harry then and there, but he stopped himself. The wait would be worth it and the release that he’d eventually have would be all the more satisfying for it.

“Good boy. Daddy’s not going to give you a cock ring to help you with that, so you’re going to have to be a very good boy and control yourself.” Harry bit his lip nervously as he panted softly. “If you’re a good boy for Daddy, I’ll take you home after and give you a nice reward. How does that sound?”

Harry gave a few small nods of his head, his motions hampered by Draco’s tight hold on his chin.

“Are you ready?” Draco asked. When Harry licked his lips and nodded, Draco smiled. “Good. Come give your Daddy a kiss and then we can get started.”

Harry shifted forward carefully, not letting any of the shiny condom wrappers slide off from where they were resting on his lower back for easy access, and they kissed gently. Their lips brushed together, but Draco didn’t push for more—this kiss was an affirmation, not a claiming; they both knew they belonged to each other.

Harry resettled against him, his head turned away from the door, and Draco stroked his fingers through his hair, giving Harry a few moments to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. When Harry relaxed against him, Draco reached over and flipped the switch on the bedside table turning the little light outside the room to green.

They waited together in silence for a few minutes until the click of the door announced that they had their first taker. Draco eyed the man, who was probably a few inches shorter than him and looked like a surfer that had spent long hours out in the sun, his strawberry blonde hair long and slightly curly.

As the man crossed over to the bed and eyed Harry’s proffered hole, Draco shared the conditions, “Sucking and fucking him are both fine, but he stays in this position and you have to use a condom, which we have been kind enough to supply.” Draco gestured to the multiple purple foils scattered on Harry’s back. Draco could just make out the small field of goose pimples across Harry’s back that had arisen in anticipation. “And once you’re done, tie off the condom and drop it in this bowl over here.” Draco gestured over to a wide-mouthed porcelain bowl sitting on the table beside him.

The man gave Draco a quizzical look, as if he was trying to work out whether Draco was messing with him. “That’s weird, mate. Why?”

Draco returned to stroking Harry’s hair. “Trophies. Now, are you in or out?”

The man chuckled and shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, mate.”

Draco fought back an eye-roll at the man’s chummy disposition and focused on Harry, who was now breathing in short, panting breaths as the stranger crawled up onto the bed behind him and rolled on a condom before spitting on Harry’s hole.

The surfer didn’t last long, shooting his load after a few minutes of vigorous thrusts and a steady stream of babble that was peppered with more “mates” and “dudes.” Draco stared witheringly at him as the man held up his hand for a high-five after depositing his trophy in the bowl, the awkward gesture stretching on for long moments until he finally caught onto the fact that Draco had no intentions of returning the gesture and he sloped off with a muttered, “Chill out, dude.”

After Surfer Dude, there was a nervous-looking man with a dad-bod who was, given the tell-tale tan line on his finger, clearly married.

After Married-and-in-the-Closet came a great bear of a man who was the first of the men to give Harry’s cock some attention, bending over the bed and pulling Harry’s cock back to suck on it until Harry began whimpering with the need to come. Shifting up, Draco watched as the man ate Harry’s arse, extending his tongue out to slip inside the tight ring of muscle. Draco felt his own cock leak in reaction as Harry began fucking himself back against the man’s face, trying to get that thick tongue deeper. The large man had then fucked Harry with surprising tenderness, lavishing plenty of praise on how sweet Harry was and how hot his hole was until, after about half an hour, the man gave three deep, hard thrusts of his cock and spilt.

Their next fuck was rougher and wanted to spank Harry, who nodded his permission. Harry’s cheeks were pink with flush when the man penetrated him and gave Harry a hard, brutal fuck. Harry jostled forward into Draco’s chest as the other man drilled into him, the sharp slapping sound of skin on skin filling the room with each pump of the man’s hips. Draco watched for signs of distress from Harry, but there was no sign of their safeword on the other man’s lips.

The condom stack slowly dwindled as a long string of cocks stepped into the room, used Harry to slake their need, and then left. Draco had only been forced to take action once, when a man had balked at the condition that he had to wear a condom, saying he preferred raw. He had reluctantly agreed to wear a condom, but Draco’s instincts had screamed an alert and he had covertly grabbed the handle of his wand and cast a _Legilimens_ at the man. His gut had been proven correct when he’d found the man was planning to stealthily slip the condom off and empty himself inside Harry. Draco had felt no remorse when he’d Obliviated the man and sent him on his way with a newly-developed deep and profound fear of STIs.

After several hours, they were down to one condom left and when the door swung open once more, Draco turned off the light, signalling they were closing shop. He grinned evilly as a chorus of disappointed groans drifted into the room before their final man closed the door behind himself.

“I guess this is my lucky day,” their final stud said, grinning. “Word’s spread around the club that you’ve got a hot as fuck little piece in here and everyone’s desperate to get a taste for themselves.”

Draco smirked at the man. “Too bad for them, but lucky for you.” He began to give the man the spiel that he’d already delivered eleven times now, but the man interrupted him.

“Yeah, I know all of that and it’s all fine with me. From what I hear though, this little cockslut hasn’t come yet, and that’s going to end with me.”

Draco found the man’s cocky confidence entertaining. “I’ll enjoy watching you try.”

The man grinned at Draco before grabbing hold of his ankles and splitting his legs wide, stretching Harry’s legs even wider apart to accommodate the distance. Then the man laid down on his back between Draco’s legs so that he was perfectly situated for Harry’s cock to slide down into his open maw. Draco could feel the top of the man’s head brush against his balls through his trousers as the man suckled on Harry’s cock, arms wrapping around Harry to pull him deeper into his throat.

Harry’s fingers wrapped around Draco’s arms and dug in as he obviously struggled to hold back his orgasm. Peeking down the length of the bed, Draco could see the tented trousers of the other man that made it obvious that Harry’s whines and moans were not falling on deaf ears.

Draco slipped his hand over Harry’s cheek and turned his face upwards. “What do you need, my sweet?” Draco asked in a sultry tone.

Harry shivered. “Nee—,” he began, the words barely a whisper. Clearing his throat, Harry tried again, “Need his cock. Need to be filled.”

At the words, the other man groaned, the reverberations travelling up Harry’s cock and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.

“You heard him,” Draco growled. “He needs a cock to fill him up. Are you the man for the job?”

Harry’s cock was released from the man’s mouth with a soft pop as he shuffled out from underneath Harry and kneeled behind him. “You want my cock, you little slut?”

The man teased Harry’s crease, pressing his condom-covered head over Harry’s hole and taint repeatedly.

“Yeeessssss,” Harry whined, still staring at Draco as naked need contorted the features of his face. Draco stroked him softly, letting his thumb slide over Harry’s lower lip.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Draco whispered. “Just this one more cock and then we can go home and you can come.”

“His come is going to be painted all over that fancy suit of yours if I have anything to say about it,” the man threatened as his head finally slipped past the boundary and into Harry’s slick heat. Harry moaned at the penetration and Draco smiled down at him.

“It’s okay. I know you’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Harry nodded and bit his lip as the man behind him set up a steady rhythm, sliding all the way out and letting Harry’s well-used hole begin to close again before pushing back in.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, taking all those cocks. You just have to hold on for a little while longer. Can you do that for me?” Draco leaned forward and ran the tip of his nose against Harry’s as, over Harry’s shoulder, he could see the man push on Harry’s back, getting him in a better position to hit his prostate.

Harry’s breath hitched as the man’s fucks sped up, his cock pistoning in and out of Harry’s arse and forcing sexy little whimpers from Harry on each push. The whimpers seemed to be getting to the man and he sped up, the grunting with each swing of his hips and the squelching sounds of lube an erotic melody.

“You love this, don’t you, you little whore?” the man snarled as he jerked Harry’s cock in time with his own thrusts. Releasing Harry’s cock, his fingertips curved around Harry’s hips and dug in as he pulled Harry back to meet each of his pounding thrusts.

Harry’s eyes shot open and he locked gazes with Draco as he panted, his body jostling violently with the fucking. “I love it. I love your cock, Daddy. Want you to use me.” Harry’s words were addressed to Draco, their eyes locked together. Another man’s cock may be lodged up his arse at the moment, but Draco knew Harry was wishing it was Draco that was about to fill him up.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.” Draco didn’t need to look to see that the other man had beat Harry to the finish line and was making his deposit in the latex bank. Harry’s thigh muscles were twitching frantically from exertion and his face was lit up with a look of relief and accomplishment.

“You did so good, baby,” Draco cooed, just loud enough for Harry to hear, the other man grinning happily at the well-earned praise.

“Damn, I really thought I had him there,” the stranger chuckled as he pulled his softening dick out of Harry’s arse, holding the condom in place. He tied off the condom before holding it up for Draco to see. “Shit, that was a huge load. Thanks for the ride.” He gave Harry a slap on one arse cheek and winked at Draco before climbing off the bed and dropping the used condom in the porcelain bowl. “I sure hope I see you guys around again. I’d love another go at him sometime.”

“Perhaps,” Draco replied noncommittally, not liking the thought of that. Harry being used by anonymous strangers while he watched was one thing, but he felt a flare of jealousy at the idea of someone regularly insinuating themselves in his and Harry’s sex life.

Looking disappointed, the man refastened his trousers and let himself out of the room, the lineup outside having dispersed since he entered.

Harry collapsed onto Draco, hissing when his cocked and loaded dick rubbed against Draco’s erection through the thin layers of material. Draco placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head, breathing in the warm vanilla scent of his shampoo.

“It looks like somebody has earned himself a treat. Should we head home now, or are you all fucked out?” Draco asked, grinning to himself as he already knew what Harry’s answer would be.

Harry forced his head up to smile at Draco, his face relaxed and peaceful now that the intensity of the evening was ebbing. “I’m never too fucked out for you.”

Draco grinned at hearing exactly what he had expected Harry to say come out of his mouth. “That’s what I hoped you would say. Tweaky?”

With a sharp pop, a diminutive elf appeared in the room. “Master Malfoy called Tweaky?”

“Yes, can you take these and take care of them?” Draco gestured to the bowl which now had a pile of tied-off condoms in it.

“Yes, Master Malfoy, sir. Tweaky will wash these and attach them to the wall right away, sir!” The small elf scurried over and took hold of the bowl and held it against his body with one hand so he could snap his fingers with the other hand and disappear with another pop.

“Mmmm, can we just Apparate there?” Harry asked, moaning against Draco’s chest.

“That’s the problem with these Muggle clubs. It will raise questions if we just disappear from the room without anyone noticing,” Draco said. When Harry just groaned in response, Draco chuckled. “Come on, sweetness. We just need to make it out into the alley and then I can Apparate us home.”

Harry groaned again and didn’t move for a minute and Draco wondered if Harry was going to fall asleep right here, but then he finally sat up and slipped on the jeans and sweater that he had worn to the club. Draco stood up, adjusting his eager erection before holding his arm out for Harry, who cuddled into his side, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.

They slipped out of the room entwined together and Draco smirked at the covetous looks the men loitering in the hallway shot him as they waited their turn to partake in the variety of sexual pleasures on offer behind the long hallway of nondescript doors. Harry didn’t seem to notice the furore he was creating—as usual—as he burrowed his nose into Draco’s neck and placed sweet little kisses there.

Draco forwent the front entrance of the club, steering them further down the dark hallway towards the glowing exit sign at the end instead. Pushing open the door, he was relieved when no alarm went off, and they slipped out into the swirling snowstorm outside. Casting a gaze up and down the alleyway, he was relieved to see that they were alone and he Apparated them out of the cold and straight into their playroom at home.

Draco was relieved to see that Tweaky had already completed his assigned task and the twelve new additions were affixed in place. Not wasting any more time as his arousal, which had been steadily building and clawing at him for the last few hours, surged again at the sight, Draco pulled out his wand and vanished both of their clothes before crowding Harry up against the soft cushion of the wall.

Draco had always had a keen eye for decorating and he had been the one to pick most of the furniture and decorative elements for their home that they had bought together almost two years ago. Their kitchen was gorgeous and would make any chef jealous. Their living room was the perfect blend of opulence and inviting comfort. Their bathroom was a marble masterpiece that made you want to while away the entire day in the large sunken tub equipped with whisper-soft, powerful jets—thanks to a charm he had spent four months perfecting.

But his favourite design project was still in progress. Here, in the playroom that was hidden in the back of one of their closets thanks to an Undetectable Extension Spell that Granger had helped him master, was Draco and Harry’s naughty DIY project. Lining about one-third of the wall was a textured installation: hundreds of squishy condoms in a variety of colours, all filled with come. Washed clean and then fortified with a spell of Draco’s own devising, each condom was attached individually to the wall. This was their trophy wall—their ‘Cock-cent Wall’, as Harry liked to call it.

Draco crowded Harry against the wall, pushing him in against the layer of squishy loads. “Look at your pretty new trophies.” Draco reached over to squeeze one of the condoms between his fingers, distending it as he slipped his other hand down to slip down Harry’s crease. Harry hissed when Draco’s finger met its mark, the wrinkled rim of flesh puffy and raw from all the friction it had endured over the past few hours. “Are you ready for your reward now?”

Harry groaned and nodded his head, the movement causing the condoms beneath him to rub together, squeaking. “Please, Daddy! I’ve been a good boy for you.”

Draco ran his nose down along Harry’s hairline and around to the back of his neck, sinking his teeth into Harry’s muscle as Draco slipped his cock past the tight sphincter and into Harry’s warmth, his passage still sufficiently slippery from the sheer number of lubricated condoms it had welcomed.

“All those men in that club wanted you. I bet I could make a small fortune if I auctioned off this beautiful hole of yours to let someone else come inside you, do you know that?”

Harry just whimpered at Draco’s dirty talk, shifting his arse back, offering himself to Draco.

“But I’m never going to do that. Do you know why?” Harry shook his head, bouncing against the springy wall. “Because I’m the only one that’s ever going to paint your insides with come. I don’t share my toys.”

“Fuck, Daddy,” Harry whined. “I need to come. Please, can I come?”

Draco slipped his hand around, squeezing it between the condoms and Harry’s body to grab hold of his cock and start jerking it. “My sweet baby boy has been so good for his daddy. Come for Daddy.”

Harry let out a choked sob and, on command, he came, his ejaculate spraying out between the tight fist of Draco’s hand and onto the floor, where Draco aimed it. He stroked Harry through it, offering soft thrusts of his cock to milk every last drop from Harry’s full testicles.

Once Harry’s orgasm was done, Draco hauled him back, manoeuvering him in a better position so that he could grab hold of Harry’s hips and fuck into him. He could feel the slap of Harry’s testicles against his own as he bounced Harry on his cock, chasing his own orgasm while purposefully avoiding Harry’s prostate, knowing that it would be too sensitive after so much attention.

“Salazar’s knob, your arse feels fucking amazing!” Draco panted as he sped up his thrusts, his orgasm speeding up on him.

“Come inside me. Fill me up,” Harry begged and that was all Draco needed, his orgasm crashing over him as he emptied himself deep inside Harry’s body. Draco may be Harry’s ‘daddy’, but he was under Harry’s thrall just as much as Harry was under his.

“Damn...that was amazing,” Draco panted, resting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, small ripples of ejaculate still shooting out of his cock as he came down from his high.

They stood like that for several moments, gathering their wits while Draco’s cock slowly softened and eventually slipped free, droplets of his come dropping onto the floor beneath them. Finally, Harry leaned back and Draco gave him some room, the other man turning around and wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling their bodies together.

“I love you, Draco,” Harry said softly, the switch back to his name signalling that Harry was back from that space in his mind that he went to when they played like this.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and lifted him up against him, encouraging Harry to wrap his legs around his waist as he began walking in the direction of the bathroom. “Tweaky will have drawn us up a nice hot bath by now,” Draco said, smiling against Harry’s mouth.

“Now I love Tweaky even more than you.” Harry grinned and Draco gave him a playful smack on the arse as he stepped down into the churning tub.


End file.
